Falling head over heels for you
by Night Hawks
Summary: She was an ice skater in his mind since the day he first saw her. But when they meet, they clash in major ways. But when the ice melts Hiro begins to realize he is falling head over heels for her, and has no way to stop it. (Just a little something I wrote, please review, I'd really appreciate it, please just give it a shot ; ; )
1. Chapter 1

**An: Just a little something I wrote as practice. Tell me what you think-if liked enough I'll continue it.**

**I obviously don't own Big Hero 6.**

The first time Hiro saw her was when he went along with his Aunt Cass to the Event Center and had just so happened to lose sight of her. The good thing about this was that he had Baymax with him, so he wasn't worried too much but he would rather be near his Aunt so when it was time to leave. He had heard music coming from a section of the Event center so he entered the doors that led to the room that the music was coming from.

To say in the least, he was surprised to find that the room he so happened to enter was actually an ice skating rink and from where he was standing as the viewing area. The first thing that caught his eyes was the girl that was ice skating to the music. She moved so gracefully and when she spun her black choppy, scene cut hair flowed along, and looked around to be 15, his age.

He ended up getting caught up in watching and felt faintly disappointed when Aunt Cass found him and began to drag him away since it was time for them to go home. He did one finally glance over his shoulder just as she did a flying spin, her glittery light blue skating dress catching the light. He did get to see her next move after she had landed though since the doors closed.

After that day, he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind, and he didn't really know why. He figured it was just because of how graceful she seemed on the ice. And he soon pushed the image of the girl away when he got to work on his project for the conference.

There was a conference for his college, STFI, and the San Frantokyo Boarding, or SFTB for short. It was just a day where the STFI Robots go up to the campus of SFTB and spend an entire day there in groups. It was basically a social event.

Either way though, according to Honey Lemon and Fred it was fun. And Fred said that he might be able to introduce us to a friend of his that had just started attending there a few months back. Hiro though was more excited on the Robotics showcase. In which members just display something they made. Which is why he was working on his project.

He glanced up when he heard someone at his labs door. "Oh, hey Wasabi." He said before continuing. "Hey Hiro, Fred wanted to know you would like to come along and get some Pizza."

Hiro stood, "Sure thing." He followed Wasabi and they were soon all out the door. That was the second time he saw the girl. As they were pulling in and saw the girl exit out of the pizza building with a box. She was still wearing her skating outfit but had a leather jacket over it.

As they had parked she had gotten into the passenger seat of a car. This time Hiro felt a strange feeling. Little did he know he would soon fall head over heels with girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: So just to let everyone know this is a side story to a cowrite I'm working on with a friend. I will post that as well when I can. Characters have been changed a bit from that story. Anyways enjoy.**

A few days passed with little to no worries and lots of hard work before the day of the conference was upon them. Hiro was up quickly and got ready, leaving his hair a mess as usual. He rushed downstairs to find that his friends were already there.

Wasabi would the one to drive, the school was providing a bus but they all concluded they didn't want to ride the bus so they had all look at Wasabi.

"You ready to go?" Honey Lemon asked with a smile as she was the first to see him come down.

"Yeah, hey, where's Baymax?" He asked looking around. Before anyone could answer Baymax made his way out the kitchen followed by Aunt Cass, who smiled.

"He was just helping me out with a few things." She pulled Hiro into a hug and said. "Make sure you have fun." Though she already knew he would as long as he had the others around. She released him and they all began to make their way to the car but Aunt Cass pulled Hiro into a last hug just before she waved them goodbye.

Baymax had to deflate a bit to fit in the car but they were soon on there way. It wasn't to long of a ride, just about half an hour. We they parked and all climbed out, Baymax inflated more and they soon made their way to the building that the conference was being held at.

Hiro looked around as they walked through the campus, it was cool to see how this campus since it was new to him. The building that caught his eye was the one they were heading to. It was a glass building with some bricked parts but he could see that a ton of students were making their way there.

The thing that caught his eye though was the large tower it had with a giant clock that the hands of the clock looked to be birds in flight. But he couldn't really tell. They entered the building and followed all the students

They entered the large conference hall that had a ton of students walking around talking. Some of them were standing by the wall, obviously shy while the outgoing ones were swarming about the floor.

Fred was looking around in an excited frantic way, probably looking for his friend and he obviously found her when he look let out a yell that sounded like cat. He just so happened to be by GoGo so he yelled in her ear but he had ran off before she could punch him.

Hiro looked at the rest of them in amusement before he followed after Fred. He spotted him by a girl as they talked excitedly. And behind them watching with amusement was a rather tall guy. He paused in step when he saw who was standing by the tall guy.

He could have sworn his heart just did a weird movement when he saw her. This was the third time he saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I never expected for people to actually read this ;_; This isn't even the best I could do, but I wanted to thank all of you guys that are following this story! Hopefully this is good enough, and if you can, please review, with maybe something you would like to see or what you think I could do better. And again, thank you!**

Chapter 3:

"Hey guys, meet Kat. She's been a friend since we were niños." He then leaned closer to Hiros and the others and whispered. "That's kids in French." Honey Lemon sighed and said quietly. "No its not."

Fred straightened himself out and said to Kat. "Kat, meet Hiro, Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon, oh and Baymax." They all waved and said hellos or hi's respectfully. Though Gogo just followed her arms and popped her gum as well saying a clipped hey.

Kat smiled as she waved and said. "Its a pleasure to meet Fred's Angels." Wasabi raised an eyebrow at Fred, as if saying, really? Kat turned to the other two people and said. "Everyone meet Justin and Kou." Justin smiled and said. "Hello."

Kou nodded a hello and did a short wave. Hiro sat there and kind of starred at, zoning out a bit as he tried to look around only to glance at Kou. He started a bit when Gogo elbowed him in his side.

"Did you hear that Hiro?" Hiro blinked a couple of times. "No, sorry, what?" Gogo rolled her eyes. "Well if you stopped staring at Kou, then you would have heard the first time." Hiro glared at Gogo. "I was not staring at her." He hoped his face wasn't to red.

Gogo snorted. "Yeah, sure. Anyways, was what Wasabi suggested is we take a partner or smaller group and get a tour or something then meet up a bit later for lunch or something." Hiro remained silent. He didn't quite know how he felt about this. But eventually agreed. "Sure why not."

Justin smiled and said. "Great, how about we split up like this. Fred, Kat, and Gogo, you all go together. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and I, go as another group. While Kou, Hiro, and...Baymax, right? Go as another group."

Hiro was the only to immediately protest. "Wait what? Why is it only Kou and I?" He glanced at Kou and when he saw her glaring at him he quickly added. "Not that there is anything wrong with it. I mean you're a great person person to look at- gah, I mean by the looks of it-"

Gogo interrupted him before he could make any more of a fool of himself. "Oh women up Hamada. It's not like Kou might bite you." Hiro opened his mouth to argue but sighed. After all, this day was to making more friends. Joyful.

"Alright." He finally agreed with a sigh. They all gave him a sympathize smile and said. "See you at lunch, have fun." He turned to look Kou to find her gaze to be guarded, and her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Come on then. I won't bite." The way she said bite sounded like she would. _"Unbelievable. What a great way to start out." _ He muttered to himself as he followed Kou with Baymax.

**AN: Please tell me what you think with a review! It would mean a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**an: enjoy**

After sometime Kou seemed to loosen up as she talked about the campus. Current they were at a large open grassy place in which some people were playing Frisbee, others reading on the grass, some looked to even be taking a nap. On one part it looked like some were testing their invention's.

"This is the quad." Kou said. "The center life here at SFTB. You can take naps, read, play, and test inventions and every spring we throw a camp out where you set up a tent and sleep."

Kou smiled and waved to a few people. "Despite having a large campus and quite a few people SFTB is like one big family unit. Its just how it is." She stopped in front of a white building. "We aren't just school of Robotics though. We also are for Fine Arts. Which is what this building is for. Its where the dancers, singers, and performers go."

She pointed to the brick building across from them. "And over there is all the performance halls and such." She was about to continue walking but stopped and looked at him. "Oh, sorry. Any questions?"

Hiro had been waiting to say something about seeing her ice skate and he guessed that now was the time. "You do Ice Skating right? I mean I saw you perform at the Event Center a couple of days back. So does that mean you are e for the Fine Arts mostly with a bit of Robotics?"

Kou looked slightly surprised at this question, obviously not expecting that question. "Oh, uh, no. I'm here for the robotics. Since after all I'm considered a Prodigy here." She turned away and began to walk. "Figure skating is just a side thing that my mom got me into." She added that quietly. They walked a bit in silence before something sparked in Hiro's mind.

"Wait, you're a prodigy in Robotics?" Kou looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes I am, why do you sound so surprised?" Without thinking Hiro immediately blurted out. "Because you don't look like one." Kou stopped and narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"

Hiro shrugged. "Just what I said, you don't look like you would be a prodigy." Hiro realized what he said and went to apologize and explain himself better when Kou snorted. "Whatever let's just get this dumb tour over with." With that she stalked off.

Hiro sighed. "Why is that I can't seem to have control of myself when I talk to her." Baymax leaned forward and raised a hand to point up, like he normally does when he states something.

"I believe it is something that people call a: crush." Hiro faced palmed. "I doubt it. I wouldn't have a crush on someone as moody and touchy as Kou. She's just annoying."


	5. Chapter 5

An: post ideas if you have any

The rest of the tour passed by quickly as Kou quickly told about certain spots but otherwise didn't try to talk to him again. Once Kou got a message on her phone and glanced at it but didn't reply to it.

Kou lead Hiro into a large building that had a lot of windows. "To conclude this tour, this is our labs. We of course have separate work spaces with a main workplace." She opened a door and entered. To say in the least Hiro was happy to see his friends because it was getting a bug awkward to be around Kou.

Kou waved a short hello but surprisingly enough didn't walk towards the group. Instead, she began to walk to the other side of the room towards a different set of doors.

Kat called out to her in confusion. "Where are you going Kou? We are going to head for lunch." Kou just raised her hand, not even stopping. "Go ahead without me. I have some projects to get finished anyway."

Kat frowned and opened her mouth to reply but Kou had already left the room so she instead sighed and muttered. "I know she has problems in making friends but she isn't normally like this..." Justin patted Kat's shoulder and said. "Something probably came up. That or something happened."

Hiro had to try his hardest to not fidget when Just turned his gaze on him. Gogo popped her gum and folded her arms. "What'd you do this time?" Hiro opened his mouth but Baymax beat him by saying. "Hiro is experiencing something called a crush."

Hiro snapped his gaze to look at Baymax. "Wha-what? I am not!" Kat couldn't help but smile softly as Honey Lemon squealed. Kat looked at Hiro and said. "Why do you say that?" Hiro paused and rubbed the back of his head, shrugging awkwardly.

"Uh, I don't know. Shes fairly moody annoying." Hiro felt a bit awkward talking about Kou to her friends like this. And he was mildly surprised when Kat gave a small knowing smile and when Justin muttered. "No kidding." Who was then elbowed by Kat.

Kat smiled at Hiro and said. "I know what you mean but just keep at it and you'll realize that just tends to be a façade. Now, let's go get some lunch!" The rest of the group cheered as they headed out. They went to a pizza joint and enjoyed themselves.

When they went back to the lab, Kat handed Hiro a small take out box. "Hiro, can you go give this to Kou. Knowing her she didn't eat. Her lab is just through that door at the end of the hall." She handed him a card. "Make sure you swipe it if the door is closed.

Hiro nodded and did as he was told. Hearing a sing come from the lab at the end of the hall, the door was open. He walked up and remained silent as he watches Kou work away at something that looked frame work for something that resembled the wings of a bird. Though is was hard to tell.

He gently cleared his throat. Making Kou turn to glance at him before returning to her work. "Can I help you?" She asked. Hiro shifted his weight nervously. "Uh, Kat wanted me to give you this pizza." Kou was silent before she answered. "Oh, uh, thanks. Just set it on the shelf. I guess." Hiro quickly did as he was told before he scurried off. Not staying long enough to see Kou stop what she was doing and turning to stare where he had been standing. A small smile gracing her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro glanced back the way he came before joining his friends again. He sat down in an empty chair and joined the conversation right as Honey Lemon was talking. "We should all get to know each other. Like someone says a the question then we move around in group and answer it."

Gogo popped her gum. "No thanks. I would say just sitting and chatting is good enough." Justin nodded at that. Hiro didn't hear his reply though because Kat glanced at him and said.

"You gave her the pizza right?" Hiro nodded and Kat smiled. "Good, hopefully she'll come out of her lab. She's almost always in there."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what she is working on? It looked like giant bird wings. Of course I'm not trying to pry or anything." Kat paused and tilted her head.

"I have a slight idea but can't really share it. Sorry." Hiro shrugged. "Hey no problem." Justin tilted his head. "Well its a shame but this day is going to have to come to an end eventually. Looks like we have of a bit over an hour left."

Kat sighed. "We'll have to get together sometime again," she paused before continuing. "Not to mention before the dance." Hiro tilted his head. "What dance?"

Honey Lemon squealed. "Oh! That's right! Every other year our schools combine for a party and dance." They were so enthralled with talking everyone jumped when they heard Chie say.

"That's for sure. And on that same night there's always a tradition that the two schools pick a few couples and they have to stand on a some platform and ring a bell and kiss. Don't remember for what reason but hey. It's tradition."

Wasabi nodded. "I've heard of it. But of course I've never been. Every time they held it we all ended up busy." Kat stood. "Good! Then it's settled! We will all go as a group of friends! No if or buts!" Fred nodded in agreement. "It'd be super cool."

Hiro glanced at Chie who sat smiling. Seemingly to be a bit warmer than earlier. "Maybe she isn't so bad.. " He thought to himself and then zoned back in.

"I know! Let's do something tomorrow!" Kat said excitedly.

Chie clicked her tongue. "You forget. I have have a figure skating competition." Kat frowned slightly at that. But Honey Lemon spoke up. "Why not just go to your competition?" Chie smiled and slowly nodded.

"That would be cool." Kat smiled. "Then it's all agreed!" The rest of the time passed with ease. And soon they were all heading back to Wasabi's car.

Hiro tapped Chie on the shoulder before they made it all the way. "Uh, Chie." Chie looked at Hiro with a curious expression. "Yes?" Hiro rubbed the back of this neck. "Uh, sorry about how I acted earlier. The thing is is I want to be friends. Think we can start over?" Chie smiled. "I'd like that."

**An: Thank you Guest(s)**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day couldn't come quick enough for Hiro. But the moment he was up, he got quickly dressed and ready. He was enthusiastic for today. That was for sure. He was even done before Wasabi and the others were enough there.

Baymax of course would be with Aunt Cass to help out. He rushed downstairs and sat in the cafe, bouncing his leg. Impatient for his friends to arrive. When they did he gave Aunt Cass a hug and said. "See ya Aunt Cass."

He smiled and as climbed into the car. When they arrived at the center the competition was at Hiro was a bit surprised to see a lot of people there.

They found parking and followed the crowd to the entrance where they met up with the others. Kat waved. "Hey guys! Chie is currently in locker rooms. But you say hello and such when she comes out to head to the waiting section."

Honey Lemon nodded and asked. "Is she nervous?" Kat giggled. "If she wasn't, I'd be worried." They stood by a roped off section in which the skaters would pass by. A few of the ones that did pass by had their head high and seemed be looking down their nose with pursed. When Chie came out, she looked a tad different. Her scene cut hair was in bun and her bangs tied back into the bun.

Her outfit looked like flames with the skirt part being a gradient of red, orange, and yellow, and then the top being black. It only had one sleeve. The rest of the upper part was gray, see through fabric, as were her tights.

"Hey guys." She said with a small smile.

"Hey Chie! Make sure you go out there and give it your all, alright?" Kat said with a big grin. Chie smiled and nodded.

"Good luck!" Hiro and the others all said before she walked away to go wait with the contestants.

"Now where?" Wasabi asked. Kat jerked her head. "This way. Being close to Chie we get to sit in a special zone in which we get to watch. Normally there is a certain seat reserved for her immediate family, which only being her dad now, there is always one seat. But that seat is always empty since her dad never comes."

Hiro exchanged glances with Honey Lemon. Wanting to question but held his tongue. They all took their seats and watched the performances and when the time came for Chie's turn. He couldn't help but cheer at the top of his lungs, striving to be the loudest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next contestant: Chie Ieyasu." The music started and Chie started off just doing simple skates, skating around the around the stage. And at times she did tricks like; one in which her free leg extended backwards with the knee held above hip level. Or a move in which her free leg was lifted behind her with her knee bent at an angle and was held behind at a 90-degree angle to her skating foot.

One of the cool ones was when she went into a spiral in which she bent down her torso towards her skating leg, with her free leg held in a 180 degree vertical split position. A move that made him nervous, considering how sharp the blade was, when her free leg was brought up to be level with her head, but not above. Her head dropped back a bit to be right by the blade.

At times she come to a complete stop and gester a bit with her arms. The two moves Hiro liked the most though was when she glided on a deep edge with her body stretched in a very low position, almost horizontal to the ice and when she jumped and did two full rotations in the air and when she landed, was skating backwards.

Once she finished she bowed and skated off. The rest of the performances Hiro couldn't concentrate on. He could only really think about how graceful and beautiful she was. Though he would deny it immediately and tell himself it was just because the moves were cool.

When they announced the winners, Hiro frowned when he found out that Chie was not part of the three places. But shrugged it off when they met up with her again. Screaming for pizza. And enjoying standing near her as she laughed when they talked about things she did.

**An: Song imagined was Immortals-Fallout boy. Thanks for enjoying! Until next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I apologize for this being late, I will be updating slowly due to the fact that I am trying to earn money for a trip to Tokyo, Japan. Also, the cover is of Chie and Hiro. The artist is IkaNe96 on Devianart. Again, until I make the amount I'm supposed to have for this trip, everything I do (from art to stories) is put on the back burner and will be slowed down to a pace. I will try to do once every week, but more likely it'll be every few weeks. Anyways, on to the story!**

Hiro and the others sat around the table with a large pan of pizza sitting in the middle of the table. The pizza place wasn't really busy so they were just laughing and talking amongst themselves in a corner booth, plus a few chairs.

"-then the way you spun like that was just amazing! It seemed that your outfit was on fire!" Kat yelled enthusiastically. Chie laughed and said.  
"Well that was kind of the point Kat." Hiro sat there smiling, occasionally putting in a compliment or something so he wasn't left out but something that Kat had said before the performance kept bugging him.

""_Normally there is a certain seat reserved for her immediate family, which only being her dad now, there is always one seat. But that seat is always empty since her dad never comes._"" Kat got up and said, "Hey Fred, can we go get a refill?" the two left and soon without meaning to Chie and Hiro was alone. And now was his chance.

"Hey, um, Chie." Hiro started, making Chie glance at him and go. "Hmm?" as she drank some of her soda.

"If I may ask, but, why does your dad never show up to watch you perform? Kat mentioned it and well..." Chie glanced down at the table, and slowly put down her soda, her bangs and the dim light setting a shadow over her eyes.

"Oh...well." She paused, obviously this topic was something she didn't like to talk about and Hiro almost told her never mind. But then she continued. "My dad is always busy with his work….but even if he wasn't….we don't have the best relationship." She sighed and leaned back. "Truth be told, the reason why I chose a boarding school was because then I wouldn't ever have to return home."

Hiro caught a glimpse of her eyes and saw a slight glint of tears in her eyes. Making him want to reach over and comfort her. She then looked up, as if to try to force the tears forming to go away. "Even when it is time to return home, I don't. I just go home with Kat or Justin. He doesn't care either. We never talk. There is only ever a few times where he calls and tells me to come home. And they aren't always on the best situations. And when I go home we avoid each other in silence." She chuckled and slightly wiped her eyes. "Sorry, you didn't ask for a full explanation. Guess I just had to get it out, since even Kat and Justin don't know the full reason or extent. They just know snippets."

Hiro opened his mouth to say something but the others came back, so he decided to drop the topic. Chie went back to smiling and laughing like nothing happened, but now Hiro wondered, just how much of it was a mask.

The rest of the night went on as they enjoyed themselves, another pizza was ordered. And when Chie's phone rang with a notification for a text, causing her to glance at it to see what it was. Hiro bet he was the only one that saw the flash of sorrow and panic go through her eyes before they faded to nothing.

She stood up and outside a black car pulled into the parking lot and seemed to be waiting. "I got to go. See you guys, thanks for coming to watch. I had a fun time." She then bowed slightly and rushed off, stepping outside and entering the car.

Hiro suddenly felt sorry for her as Kat said. "Must be her dad."

It would be days before he saw her again.

**AN: Also, heads up, the chapter after the next one will be from Chie's pov :) Have a great New Year (go 2015!)**


	9. Chapter 9 Author Note

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry for slow going but I am going to Japan and trying to earn the money for it. Anyways, I got Big Hero 6 on DVD today and have decided to rewrite and improve this fan fiction, what do you guys think?**


	10. An

Hey guys I have posted the first chapter to the revised version to this so you can find it in my profile and I hope you guys like that just as well as this one. Once I catch up in revising it I will be deleting this version. Alright, hope to see you guys there! :)


End file.
